Just Call My Name, Out Loud
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Queen Mab/Nimue femmeslash warning! -Merlin 1998 movie BBC Hallmark, Miranda Richardson, Sam Neill


_"If you change your mind, just call my name..out loud." _-Mab

Her dark form shimmered like a shadow in the moonlight.

Nimue brought the mirror away from her face as she carefully examined her foe. She had heard so much about this person from Merlin and now she was finally face to face with the demon of her nightmares. "See how it can change you?" Mab's whispery voice spoke from the depths of shadow.

Nimue hid her terror in the face of such an ancient, _beautiful_ power. Beautiful...maybe..but as beautiful and deadly as a cobra. Nimue lifted her chin defiantly. "You've changed me already."

The lack of remorse in Mab's face caused Nimue's anger to rise, completely masking any leftover fear she felt for this specter. "I know, so unfair!" Mab's superficial concern and consolation sent Nimue's blood boiling.

"Unfair?" Nimue's vision went red for a moment and it was the first time she had seriously considered physically striking someone.

Mab turned away from Nimue though and stalked to the other end of the small courtyard. Nimue's glare burrowed into Mab's back. As though sensing Nimue's intensity, Mab swiftly turned and spoke, "I've come to make you an offer." Mab's voice softened slightly."I've come to give you what you've always wanted."

_Liar! _Nimue's mind screeched. "And how do you presume to know what I want?" Nimue challenged.

"I know you want Merlin." Mab replied, "And I want Merlin out of the way." Mab's smirk found its way onto her face. "Perhaps we can reach a compromise."

"Never." Nimue vowed.

* * *

Nimue awoke to the feel of a soft form pressed against her. She thought it was Merlin as she rolled over to pull him closer. Nimue wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed up against him. But Nimue immediately could tell this was not Merlin. The other person's body size matched her own unlike Merlin's bulkier form. Before Nimue could pull away, the stranger wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Nimue broke the grip and started to rise only to have the other person slam her back onto the bed and pin her with his body on top. Moonlight from her cell's window graced the mystery person's face. "Mab!" Nimue gasped in terror.

Mab smirked, "I promise to be gentle."

Mab whispered something incoherent and Nimue found her hands tied above her, unable to escape. Mab's lips found Nimue's neck as Mab's fingers slowly undid Nimue's nightgown. Nimue's nightgown was pulled from her body as Mab's mouth moved toward her breasts. Mab took the soft mound in her mouth as Nimue released an unwilling moan. "Release me!" Nimue begged her with terror.

"I shall." Mab replied, but rested her fingers against Nimue's core. Nimue's intake of breathe was Mab's cue to start. She plunged one long finger inside and curled it. Nimue shrieked for mercy. Mab continued with an even stroke and added a second finger. Nimue's hips jumped against Mab's hand of their own accord. "My love," Mab purred. "He can never give you what you want."

Nimue panted from effort, "Release my hands."

Mab trailed her tongue up one of Nimue's pale arms and sucked at her fingers. Nimue tried valiantly one more time, "Please stop."

Mab finally brought her mouth down on Nimue's at the same moment she hit a sensitive spot in Nimue. Nimue's hips bucked again, her wrists straining at their invisible bonds. Mab forced Nimue's mouth open with her tongue. "Come to me." Mab whispered just as Nimue reached her climax.

* * *

"Mab!" Nimue awoke to her own voice's gasping sound. Nimue looked around wildly and noticed the dawn light beginning to creep through her window. _Just a dream.._Nimue calmed a little, but noticed half her gown was wet from the arousal the dream had caused. _What is wrong with me? Why would my __unconscious mind torture me with something like that? _Nimue wondered with disgust.

Dappled light fell on two people in the abbey's courtyard where they sat under an apple tree.

"Merlin of course I love you…" Nimue's confidence dissolved at the remembered crushing sensation of Mab's lips hit her full pelt and she felt weak at the knees. Vehemently she forced the image to the back of her mind, unwilling to let it go completely as she continued, "…it's just…" Nimue couldn't find the words she so longed to express.

Nimue tried weakly to control the flow of tears but every time she remembered the evocative look in Mab's eyes as she had made to kiss her again, they fell harder than before. Her feelings were reaching bubbling point, she had no clue how Mab went about keeping everything inside her so effortlessly, this was impossible to keep inside and so it was that Nimue blurted out the root of all her problems.

"It's Mab," Nimue looked down at her feet, nervous of his response.

"Mab?" Merlin looked as confused as Nimue now felt. "Are you worried I won't be able to defeat her? Or that I won't be able to heal your face once she's gone?"

"Nothing like that," Nimue replied, cringing at the memory of her encounter with the dragon.

"Then what?"

"Oh Merlin I can't talk to you about this, there's nothing you can do."

* * *

"Maybe I could convince her to let Mordred come to Camelot in peace." Merlin toyed with the idea in hopelessness. "The throne is vulnerable because Arthur is still chasing after the grail. Mordred could be accepted as Arthur's heir, if only the bloodshed would stop."

"Talk to her," Nimue nodded as if talking to Mab was the most common and natural thing in the world.

"Have you met Mab?" Merlin replied. "She's not exactly easy to communicate with, especially when she has a temper on."

Merlin thought back to the last _conversation_ he and Mab had had over Ambrosia's dead body and how it had ended with her throwing him to the ground.

"And does she have a temper on now?" Nimue asked, secretly considering how attractive Mab would look when a fury was upon her.

Merlin made a noncommittal noise.

"Expand?" Nimue probed.

"Yes do expand," a voice all too familiar swept through the air, as Nimue felt her heart miss a beat and Merlin felt his pulse begin to rush.

"Mab," both Merlin and Nimue exclaimed the name at the exact same time in perfect harmony as both their hearts skipped another beat.

Mab remained inactive, giving nothing away in those dark orbs. Why couldn't she let Nimue know? Just for once? The younger woman wanted to stamp her foot and protest to Mab's indifference and yet she knew it would do absolutely no use. Mab was one on her own and nobody would ever be able to get anything out of her unless she wanted to give it away, that much Nimue knew.

Nimue had never experienced such strong, pulsating sensations between her legs before; she didn't need Mab to put a name to it. Avoidance was the only way forward, anything else such as acknowledgment of feelings would lead to lips crashing on lips, hands searching out hidden flesh, heat surging vigorously between bodies. No, now was not the time to become submerged in Mab, Nimue knew she had to remain strong, for both their sakes, Merlin's and her own.

* * *

Before either Mab or Merlin knew what had hit them, Nimue had made her way back towards Merlin and practically wrapped herself up in his arms, kissing him for all he was worth in a way that almost knocked Mab off her feet.

Still if Mab was going to make her wait when she was almost at her wits end, her difficult lover was going to have a hard time too; of that there was no doubt. Pushing a stunned Merlin away momentarily Nimue made sure she caught Mab's eye in a way that quite clearly stated; "this could be yours if you want it?"

When she was certain Mab's eyes were well and truly focused, she kissed Merlin with such intense passion that it was only moments before Mab had to look away, a painful feeling welling up inside her that made her almost want to shout out and beg Nimue to stop.

* * *

"So the dream didn't satisfy you, my dear?" Mab cooed. "You wanted the real thing."

This time Nimue wasn't going without a fight as she snatched up a vase of flowers and flung it at Mab's head. Mab didn't even glance at the projectile as it bounced off an invisible barrier. Nimue whimpered in panic as Mab swept forward and pinned her to the bed.

Yet again Mab had her exactly where she wanted her and there wasn't a thing Nimue could do about it.

It had been even better than last time. Nimue supposed it was because this was _real_, not a dream. Mab's long fingernails grazed the underside of Nimue's left breast. Nimue's fingers were tangled tightly in Mab's long black hair as she pulled Mab's face down towards her own. Their lips met and Nimue knew ecstasy again for the hundredth time that night. Maybe it was better this time because Mab hadn't had to tie her down. Nimue parted her legs willingly as Mab moved down her body. Maybe it was better because Nimue had been allowed to touch her however she wanted. Nimue squirmed underneath her and finally managed to get Mab on the bottom. Mab smirked up at her, "And just what are you planning to do, my little virgin?"

"What do you mean?" Nimue hissed, insulted by Mab's comment.

"I don't usually allow people to sit on top of me." Mab spoke with contempt in her voice, as if no one was good enough for that position.

Nimue kissed her to distract herself from wanting to her hit for her sheer arrogance. Nimue pressed against Mab hard, as if she could physically squash Mab into submission. Mab raked her nails down Nimue's back, leaving marks. Nimue pushed her knee between Mab's legs and Mab arched against it. Nimue moved to insert her first finger, but Mab grabbed her wrist in a iron hold. "No." Mab's voice as final as a death toll.

Nimue thrashed around on top of her, trying to break the steel grip Mab had on her wrist. "Why not?" Nimue begged.  
"I'll lose control."

"So what?"

"You don't want me to lose control."

"Yes I do!" Nimue exclaimed, managing to get a finger of her other hand inside Mab.

Mab gasped and released Nimue's wrist in surprise. Mab wasn't trying to stop her now, she was practically purring, as Nimue observed her reactions to her ministrations. _So there__ is a way to tame her._ Nimue noticed with glee. Nimue moved down to the lovely area with her mouth. Mab lay there in a catatonic-like state as Nimue's warm breath caressed the tender spot. But before Nimue could move in, Mab suddenly awakened from her intoxication and slammed Nimue against the bed. Nimue let out a small cry at the force of it, but then screamed in pure agony as Mab's teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck.

* * *

Nimue's head pounded with the force of a hangover as she wearily opened her eyes to the weak sunlight pouring into her bedroom. Mab was still present, but clothed and sitting by the window looking out of it. Nimue drunkly pulled herself out of bed and glanced down at her naked form. There were scratch marks, teeth marks, bruises, and just about everything else covering her entire body. She glanced up at Mab in shock and Mab turned to meet her gaze calmly, "I told you not to make me lose control." Nimue tried to sort through the hazy memories of the night before. She did feel like she had been slammed through a brick wall, but at the same time, she felt energized and truly alive for the first time in years. "I'll heal." was all Nimue said, and walked over to Mab.

Mab took Nimue's face in her hand and tilted it to the side to examine Nimue's neck. "Yes, but if we do that again, you'll have scars from my nails and teeth, not just dragon fire.

Nimue gently grasped Mab's hand and pulled it away from her face. "They'll always remind me that I was with you."

* * *

Nimue's dress fell to the floor and Merlin gasped in horror. "Nimue!" Merlin stared at the scars that covered Nimue's body, slowly recognizing some of them seem to have been made by human teeth and nails. "Nimue, who did this to you?" Merlin raged. Nimue burst into tears and slid to the floor, her knees pulled up against her, body rocking back and forth in her misery.


End file.
